Délivrance
by Elleam Huffledor
Summary: Réponse au défi de MelleMani-OS-Wanda Maximoff se demande si l'homme a besoin de héros.


Elle était assise en tailleur au beau milieu de l'herbe, à l'abri d'un grand chêne que le vent secouait gentiment. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle n'avait pas bougé, le soleil continuait sa course effrénée et les heures s'écoulaient immuablement. Elle ne sentait plus ses jambes et sa nuque la faisait quelque peu souffrir mais elle n'en faisait aucun fi. Elle était bien trop absorbée par sa lecture. Maintenue en lévitation à plusieurs centimètres du sol, un gros livre à la couverture écornée flottait devant elle. Les pages se tournaient toutes seules, sans même qu'elle n'effleure le papier. Les yeux rivés sur les lignes noires, elle demeurait imperturbable. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois que Wanda lisait cette histoire, mais elle ne savait dire pourquoi, les sensations qu'elle ressentait n'étaient jamais les mêmes. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle ne cessait de redécouvrir les personnages et leurs émotions à chaque nouvelle lecture.

Autour d'elle, le vent s'était calmé et la lumière solaire commençait à se faire plus crépusculaire. Elle tourna la dernière page de ce livre qu'elle aimait tant et hésita à aller chercher le dernier tome de la saga. Elle leva les yeux et s'aperçut que la journée touchait à sa fin. Elle avait lu tout le jour sans se rendre compte du temps qui passait. Lorsqu'elle tenta de se lever, ses jambes ne lui obéirent pas. Alors elle s'étendit dans l'herbe et observa le ciel. Elle laissa flotter son corps à quelques centimètres du tapis verdoyant dans un léger halo rouge pâle. Elle aimait particulièrement cette sensation de légèreté lorsqu'elle était en lévitation. Dans ces moments-là, elle se sentait libre et capable d'accomplir l'impossible. Les yeux fixaient sur les étoiles naissantes, elle se perdit dans ses pensées.

 _« Ses doigts se refermèrent machinalement sur le faux Horcruxe mais, en dépit de tout, en dépit du chemin sombre et tortueux qui s'ouvrait devant lui, en dépit de sa confrontation finale avec Voldemort qu'il savait inéluctable, dans un mois, dans un an, dans dix ans, il se sentit le cœur plus léger à la pensée qu'il pouvait encore profiter d'une dernière journée paisible et ensoleillée en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione. »_

Cette dernière phrase tournait en boucle dans la tête de Wanda. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé au sens que pouvait avoir cette phrase. Pour elle, ça n'avait toujours été que la fin d'une nouvelle année à Poudlard pour son trio préféré, et l'annonce d'ennuis à venir. Mais en y réfléchissant davantage, elle se demanda si elle ne signifiait pas bien plus que ce qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord. Elle qui n'avait jamais rien été de plus que ce qu'on avait fait d'elle, elle se demanda s'il était finalement possible d'échapper à son destin. De tracer sa route et de décider soi-même du lendemain. Elle se demanda pourquoi ces héros fictifs qui enchantaient son quotidien, étaient si importants à ses yeux. Au-delà du fait qu'ils lui permettaient de s'évader de ses journées mornes et vides de sens, elle sentit dans son cœur qu'ils étaient plus qu'une simple échappatoire.

Dans le monde des sorciers, il lui semblait qu'Harry ne pouvait échapper à son destin, qu'il soit contraint d'affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec ou sans ses amis. Pourtant, à bien y réfléchir, Wanda se rendit compte qu'il n'était rien de plus absurde qu'une destinée toute tracée. Après tout, Harry a pris de lui-même chaque décision qui s'imposait, il décide d'affronter son destin, il choisit de devenir le héros que l'on attend qu'il soit. Si personne ne fait ce choix à sa place c'est peut-être que tout le monde est capable d'être la personne qu'il veut être. Wanda sourit faiblement aux pâles nuages qui formaient un doux voile recouvrant les étoiles. Elle avait toujours eu peur de devenir ce héros qu'elle pouvait être. Elle avait toujours eu peur d'elle-même et des intenses dons qu'elle possédait. Elle soupira, exaspérée par ses propres pensées. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle se laisse aller à des idées si sombres.

Elle redescendit sur l'herbe et tenta de se lever une nouvelle fois. Ses jambes engourdies répondirent enfin à sa volonté. Malgré cette infernale sensation de picotement, elle se mit à marcher en direction du bâtiment en bordure du parc. Respirant à plein poumon l'air vivifiant que le vent apportait de l'océan, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Le léger halo rouge apparu et elle se mit de nouveau à flotter. Les millimètres devinrent des centimètres et les centimètres se transformèrent en mètres. L'atmosphère du crépuscule lui plaisait, la lumière était magnifique et la chaleur du soleil couchant très douce. C'était le moment qu'elle préférait, s'envoler dans les cieux et se rapprocher des étoiles. Les problèmes qu'elle se créait sans cesse lui semblaient si dérisoires à présent, seule cette incroyable liberté lui importait.

Wanda fendait le ciel en riant comme une enfant. Finalement, peut-être était-elle restée une enfant. Il lui fallait grandir, elle le savait, mais elle n'abandonnerait jamais ses rêves et ses désirs de petite fille. Elle grandirait oui, mais elle ne vieillirait pas et ne laisserait pas son âme se perdre. Pourquoi a-t-on besoin de héros, pensa-t-elle brièvement. Parce que ce sont eux qui nous donne la force de réaliser nos envies, d'être qui nous sommes, qui nous voulons être ou qui nous aurions voulu être. Le monde était vaste aux yeux d'une jeune fille comme Wanda Maximoff, vaste et dangereux. Elle observait depuis trop longtemps les héros des temps modernes tenter de rendre cet univers plus sûr, elle restait plongée depuis trop longtemps dans ses romans fantastiques où la magie se mêle aux drames et au mystère. Rien n'est jamais blanc ou noir, elle le savait bien.

Lorsque sa famille avait disparu et que ses pouvoirs avaient commencé à la dépasser, la jeune fille s'était enfermée dans un monde où la peur régnait en maitre. Peut-être qu'il était temps qu'elle sorte enfin de sa bulle-prison et qu'elle devienne la Wanda qu'elle avait toujours cru être. Qu'elle devienne enfin comme ses héros de romans qui la libéraient de son quotidien triste et sans saveur. Elle le ferait pour ceux qui ne peuvent se protéger tous seuls, elle le ferait pour les familles en détresse qu'aucun ne veut aider, elle le ferait pour les enfants détruits que personne ne veut voir, mais, par-dessus tout, elle le ferait pour elle.

La jeune fille stoppa sa course face au soleil, elle ouvrit les bras en grand et prit une profonde inspiration. Quand elle ferma les yeux, un cri de délivrance gronda au fond de sa gorge, puis lorsque le hurlement retentit, une immense décharge d'un rouge vif déchira le ciel.


End file.
